Silent Crys
by SuPeR-wOmAn-WaNnAbE
Summary: Quinn, Cait, and Paige have grown up in Castle Rock their whole life and knew nobody. But when their mother leaves things turn upside down! Cobras story mainly.
1. First Day of School

DiScLaImEr - I doan own anybody that u might happen 2 recognize.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Quinn looked around hoping to see a familiar face. She had lived in Castle Rock her whole entire life yet she new nobody. Her mother had insisted that all three of her daughters go to private schools. But since her mother was no longer around the girls went to public schools.   
  
Nearing her locker she saw her twin sister Paige in the hall. Her kind nod got no reply. But that was nothing new. Paige had always hung out with the preps who refused to acknowledge Quinn.  
  
Quinn muttered as she tried to open her locker. Nothing happened, God dammit! she yelled and kicked her locker. Still, nothing happened. That was when she saw a fist hit the top. The locker popped open like it was nothing, She turned around to say more but he was nowhere to be found. He was lost in the crowd of teenage boys.  
  
Walking into her American History class she got the stares that everybody gave the new girl. Even the teacher.  
  
nobody seemed to care, Class this is Quinn Gresham. She just transferred here from St. Anthony's. and that was when everybody looked up. St. Anthony's was known as the rich kid school. While Quinn prayed that nobody paid attention to that last part Mr. Greenly went on, .... and Quinn you can take a seat next to Mr. Chambers.  
  
Hearing his name being called Mr. Chambers turned around in his seat to see the girl with the jammed locker. Quinn followed Mr. Greenly's glare and sat down uncertainly.  
  
he whispered as Mr. Greenly wrote things on the board, I'm Eyeball. Doan pay attention to nothin' in this class. It's so fuckin' boring it's crazy.  
  
Quinn looked over at him like he was a disease, Listen. You will have no initiation of getting to know me and I have no intention of getting to know you. So why don't you just do both of us a favor and shut-up.  
  
He looked shocked that she said that to him, Fine. Just tryin' to be nice.  
  
It seemed like hours went by. Everybody was talking to their friends and Quinn wished she hadn't been so mean to Eyeball. FINALLY, 45 minutes and seven pages of doodles later class was dismissed.   
  
As she left the room Eyeball and his friend were right beside her. She felt really weird so when she saw her older sister Cait she crossed in front of them to meet her.  
  
Hey Cait! she yelled. Cait turned around and smiled.  
  
the boys turned the same way, I gotta split this god damn place! It's so fuckin' boring!  
  
Eyeballs friend chucked as he opened a locker next to them, Well. Damn it's school. What do you expect.  
  
Cait looked at him, I wasn't talking to you. Anyways Quinn, she turned right around, I saw Paige with the preps. I can't wait til Joey finds out.  
  
That made Quinn laugh, So did you bring money. I'm splittin.  
  
You've only been here for one class. Eyeball said behind her. They had moved on to the next locker when she realized what they were doing.  
  
Aren't those other people's things? she asked  
  
Not anymore. he replied as he took out a tampon from the locker, Ace man! Whathafuck is this?  
  
Cait giggled, It's called a tampon.  
  
Ace looked up at her smiling. Still planin' to skip? Cait nodded, Need a ride?  
  
The two girls looked at each other with grins. They were both thinking the same thing, This could be fun.


	2. Towards an intresting night

DiScLaImER - Same as before.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quinn's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I trailed behind everybody on the way to the car. I knew it was a bad idea to skip school from the start. Cait always let her wild side get in control. And Joey would kick our asses if he found out we skipped. He was more of an over-controlling father than a brother. But he's always been there when I needed him.  
  
Hey Babycakes, Cait yelled towards me. She was sitting on the hood of Ace's old ford flirting with him. I hate it when she calls me my old childhood names, Come on!I completely ignored her and walked slower just to bug her, I know your doing that purposely! she laughed.   
  
That was when somebody came up from behind me and picked me up. I realized it was Eyeball, carrying me to the car, Eyeball! Lemme down!  
  
Everybody, even Ace was laughing, Only if you promise to actually walk.  
  
I smiled at him, Now why would I do that when I could just have you carry me the whole way and save my energy?  
  
I just shook his head, Now Now Quinn. Where are your manners, he threw me down in the car, You didn't even say thank you.  
  
Come on you fuckers, Ace said as he got in the drivers seat with Cait sitting next to him, Where you wanna go?  
  
Eyeball took a cigarette out of from behind his ear and lit it, Thanks for offering me one. Cait stated. I knew she was just kidding. She hated smoke.  
  
Anybody wanna cigarette? he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. I on the other hand had been smoking like crazy since my mother left.  
  
I took it and leaned towards him so he could light it,   
  
Well damn if nobody answers me i'm just gonna go to McDaniels.  
  
Cait asked. She knew absolutely nothing. My old boyfriend would always take me there. It's were my cherry was popped.  
  
The bar. I said knowing she would refuse.  
  
Now way guys, she faced me and Eyeball, I'm not going to a bar. Not if you paid me.  
  
Yeah you are. Ace said speeding up trying to butt some car in front of us.  
  
Come on Caitlin, I smirked, There's a small yard out in the back anyways.  
  
And you would know.....? Eyeball asked throwing the end of his cigarette out the window. I bet he thought I was some goody-goody. Well I have news for him.  
  
Just cause I went to St. Anthony's doesn't mean we didn't have fun.   
  
  
  
That was when we pulled up. I could tell Cait was upset. She never liked beer. Every time I sneaked some of our dad's she would get real upset. Said that I would turn into him. But that would take a lot of beer.  
  
All of us got out of the car except for her, Come on Babe, Ace begged, You can get a Shirley Temple.  
  
I had to laugh at that one, Okay. You two can stand out here and discuss fake alcohol. Me and Eyeball will be inside.  
  
I pulled him through the door when I head my favorite Jerry Lee Lewis song, Oh! Oh!I yelled.  
  
  
  
It's Great Balls of Fire! I love Jerry Lee! He looked at me like I was crazy, I asked.  
  
he replied, Wanna beer.  
  
I smiled at him playfully, I thought you'd never ask.  
  
And right then I knew that this would be a very interesting night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - I swear that I will get into the story soon! I'm just a slow writer! Pleazzzzz read and review! ~~Sienna~~


	3. Night at the Bar

DiScLaImEr - Same ol, Same ol  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eyeball''s POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Quinn was one of the most interesting girls that I had ever met. I can only imagine what she's like in bed. Fuck, she wouldn't even kiss me for more than a second. But she was way too worried about her sister.  
  
Hey Eyeball? she asked. I was on my second beer, and surprisingly she was ahead of me, on her third, Do you think that Ace and Cait left us here?  
  
most likely. I replied. It was the truth. Ace never Delly stuck around much when it came to chicks. If he wasn't gettin' laid most likely he already drove her home.  
  
So how are we gonna get home?  
  
and that was the truth. Vince or somebody will come by and we could catch a ride from them, It's only eleven o'clock anyways  
  
She practically dropped her beer on the ground, I hafta go home.  
  
I asked. I was so confused. Remind me never to take a girl from St. Anthony's out for a beer,   
  
I, I just gotta go. I live on Monroe. I can walk from here.  
  
Was she crazy? Monroe is like a mile from here, Just wait an hour. Somebody'll be here.  
  
But I have to go home right now.  
  
She started to walk towards the door, Come on. You've only had three beers.  
  
And that is enough. I'll see you in school tomorrow.  
  
With that she took off down the road. My fuckin' god. That was one hard chick.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quinn's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


My god. Daddy and Joey are gonna kill me. Lord, I hoped that Cait covered for me. And that they don't smell the beer in my breath. As I neared the house I could hear Cait and Joey.  
  
Where the hell is she Cait?! he yelled, Paige said she saw you leave school with her after one class! With two boys! What the hell is going on?  
  
I opened the door and it closed with a slam. All eyes were on me, including Paige's. Who was sitting in the corner enjoying all of this. I looked around. Cait had a black eye and a cut going down her arm. Joey would never touch us. It had to have been daddy.  
  
Quinnon Andrea Gresham! I knew that when he used my full name I was in trouble. He started to lecture me, but that didn't satisfy daddy. And I knew, that I would wake up feeling like hell tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - it just accured to me that I am a sucky write... but i guess i will just have to deal. Pleazzzz read and review. ~~sienna~~


End file.
